Character Song: Apollon
) Hades Aidoneus (CV: ) |lyrics = Kazuki Akane |composition = |arrangement = Kikuta Daisuke |publisher = Broccoli |seller = |release = June 26, 2013 |album = |tracks = 4 |price = ¥ 1200 |length = |episodes = }} Apollon and Hades Character Songs is the first character CD of the Kamigami no Asobi character song series. It is performed by the seiyuu of Apollon Agana Belea and Hades Aidoneus. It contains the character songs In the Light (光の中 Hikari no naka) and Undying Prayer (絶えない祈り Taenai inori)「KamiAso (Japanese) Kamigami no Asobi Characters CD Tracklist # 光の中 Apollon Agana Belea (CV: ) # 絶えない祈り Hades Aidoneus (CV: ) # '光の中 -off vocal-' # '絶えない祈り -off vocal-' Lyrics 光の中 (Hikari no naka) = - Rōmaji = Ikue ni kasanaru hikari no naka ni Modokashii kokoro sotto kakushita Omoiau hodo ni surechigai yureru utsukushiki hana Tsunaida kizuna tada dakishimete itai yo Hanarenai hanasanai shinjitemo ii no kana Yakeru you na itami mo kimi nara imi wo shitteiru Kagayaku yo kagayakeru mabushisa masu taiyou Kimi ga boku ni kurikaeshi tsumugu omoi ga Mirai wo kureru (Mirai wo kureru yo) Sadame no kusari ni karametorarete Karappo no kokoro gomakashite ita Okizari ni sareta ikiba no nai koe sakendeiru yo Dareka no tame ni dake tashika na sonzai wo Aishitai aishiteru yasashiku tsutsumikomu yo Boku ga boku de aru koto obieru koto wa nainda Motometeru motomeru yo ima kumo wo furikitte Kimi ga boku ni oshieta yo itoshii kimochi sunao na mama de (Boku ga boku de aru koto kimi ga boku ni) Hanarenai hanasanai shijitemo ii no kana Yakeru you na itami mo kimi nara imo wo shitteiru Kagayaku yo kagayakeru mabushisa masu taiyou Kimi ga boku ni kurikaeshi tsumugu omoi ga Mirai wo kureru - English = In the repeatedly overlapping rays of light I hid my impatient heart A flower sways everytime we miss each other, although we are in love I want to hold on to our connected bond I can’t leave you, I won’t let go, is it all right to believe in you? Maybe you know the meaning of this burning pain The sun’s radiace grows, shining continuously The feelings you give me arise endlessly Give me hope for the future (give me a future) Entangled in the shackles of destiny I was deceiving my empty heart I scream with my abandoned voice with no place to go to Abandoned and with no place to go, I shout I want to be a definite existence only for one person I want to love you, I am gently wrapped up in my love for you I don’t need to be afraid of being myself I long for you, I seek you, I will shake off the clouds You taught me honest feelings of love (I don’t need to be afraid of being myself…You taught me…) I can’t leave you, I won’t let go, is it all right to believe in you? Maybe you know the meaning of this burning pain The sun’s radiace grows, shining continuously The feelings you give me arise endlessly Give me hope for the future }} Lyrics by Miraclesmay on Wordpress |-| 絶えない祈り (Taenai inori) = - Rōmaji = Kanashimi koraeta kuraki meiro no hate Kodoku sae mo itsushika miushinau Hoshi furu SUTOORII sakaseta matataki wa Motomereba hakanaku surinukeru Wasureteta nukumori yasashii toki Hitsotsu kanau no nara ima wa omae dake wo… Yozora no hoshi no kazu omae no egao wo Mamorinukeru no nara sore de kamawanai Tatoe kono koe ga todokazutomo Taenai inori wo Kokoro no sukima ni hisomu kuroki kanjou Miseta se ni tayasuku kiba wo muku Kurikaeshi toraware somukezutodo Mune ni toikakereba omoi yami ni tomosu Dakishimeta shiawase omae e kaesou Yorokobi shitta nara keshite oshiku nai Nidoto hodokenai jubaku sae mo Nozonde ukeyou Kasaneau itoshisa wakeau shinjitsu Dorehodo hanaretemo omae wo kanjitara Yozora no hoshi no kazu omae no egao wo Mamorinukeru no nara sore de kamawanai Tatoe kono koe ga todokazutomo Taenai inori wo - English = At the end of the dark maze of endured sadness Even solitude eventually disappears If you wish for a blooming story on falling stars It will scatter through your fingers I had forgotten the warmth of those gentle moments If I could have one wish granted, I would want you here As many stars there are on the night sky, so much I wish to protect your smile If I can accomplish that, I need nothing more Even if this voice of mine will never reach you I will continue this undying prayer Wicked feelings hide in the heart’s gaps That I easily turn my fangs to one who shows me their back Captured in this cycle, even if I turn my eyes away If I ask my heart, my emotions gleam in the darkness Let me return the happines I embraced to you I won’t regret it since I have known happiness Even the curse that can never be undone I shall accept it willingly We share the truth by combining our feelings of love How I wish to feel you no matter how far apart we are As many stars there are on the night sky, so much I wish to protect your smile If I can accomplish that, I need nothing more Even if this voice of mine will never reach you I will continue this undying prayer }} Lyrics by Miraclesmay on Wordpress References Navigation Category:Character CD Category:CD